sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Fire
Black Fire & Violet Thunder is a Power Ranger: Ninja Storm Fanfiction written by Mina A set in the same universe as the No Ordinary Ranger Trilogy. It is considered an indirect sequel to Mermaid Ranger Turbo. Story Summary High School/Ninja Students Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Clary didn't expect that one fateful day their lives would change, all because they were late to class. Throw in their sensei being turned into a Guinea Pig, a trio of Rangers from a rival academy looking to settle a score, an evil space ninja named Lothor, and every-day teenage drama and things are bound to get interesting. Synopsis "Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors. Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others. Four who would become..." A skateboarder (Shane Clarke), a surfer (Tori Hanson), a gymnast (Clarissa Carter) and a dirt biker (Dustin Brooks), are students of the Wind Ninja Academy, under the tutelage of Sensei Kanoi Watanabe and his son Cam. Although it seems as if they will never be good enough to be a full-fledged ninja, they are the only four left when the evil ninja master, Lothor arrives on Earth and captures all the other students. Their sensei, who was transformed into a guinea pig by Lothor, decided that they would become Wind Power Rangers and gave them Wind Morphers to allow them to transform. As the Wind Rangers, they fought to save the world from Lothor and his space minions, using Zords created by Cam for emergencies. Over time, they were joined by the Thunder Rangers; a trio of adopted siblings, Hunter, Blake, and Daphne Bradley, as well as Cam, who gained Green Samurai powers in a trip to the past. It's further revealed that Daphne was transformed into a mermaid at a young age. Characters Rangers * Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger/Air Ninja) * Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger/Water Ninja) * Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger/Earth Ninja) * Josie Loren as Clarissa "Clary" Carter (Black Wind Ranger/Fire Ninja) * Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) * Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) * Shay Mitchell as Daphne Bradley (Violet Thunder Ranger) * Jason Chan as Cameron "Cam" Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) Allies * Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: The sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy and Cam's father who was turned into a guinea pig by Lothor. * Jason Chan as Cyber Cam: A holographic, more outgoing version of Cam who takes control of Ninja Ops' control center when the real Cam becomes a Ranger. * Dino Thunder Power Rangers ** James Napier as Conner McKnight/Red Dino Ranger ** Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James/Blue Dino Ranger ** Ashley Benson as Mikayla Carmichael/Green Dino Ranger ** Emma Lahana as Kira Ford/Yellow Dino Ranger ** Jason David Frank as Dr. Tommy Oliver/Black Dino Ranger ** Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert/Pink Dino Ranger ** Jeffery Parazzo as Trent Fernandez-Mercer/White Dino Ranger Villains * Grant McFarland as Lothor: The evil general who was once Kiya Watanabe, the twin brother of Sensei Watanabe. * Katrina Devine '''as Marah: Lothor's niece by marriage and sister of Kapri. * '''Katrina Browne as Kapri: Lothor's niece by marriage and sister of Marah. Civilians * Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway: Owner of "Storm Chargers", boss of Dustin, Hunter, and Blake, and a friend to all the Ninja Storm Rangers * Phoebe Tonkin '''as Cleo McCartney: A Science teacher at Blue Bay High who's students include Tori Hanson, Clarissa Carter, Blake Bradely, and Daphne Bradley. After seeing one to many reports of the Power Rangers, she has her suspicion that a few of her students are part of the Rangers. * '''Esai Morales as Dr. Vincent Carter: Father of Clary and Chief Surgeon at Blue Bay General Hospital. He disapproves of Clary's gymnastics dreams which causes friction between the two. He's also not a big fan of the Power Rangers. * Marisol Nichols as Catalina Carter: Mother of Clary and an elementary school teacher. She comes across as timid and doesn't voice her opinions much at home. She secretly admires her daughter's drive to follow her dreams, which leads her to stand up against her husband in the later half of the series. * Hailey McCann as Christina "Crissy" Carter: Fraternal twin of Jackson Carter and younger sister of Clary. She secretly wants to be a dancer, but keeps that to herself so as not to anger her father. * Connor Gibbs as Jackson "Jax" Carter: Fraternal twin of Christina Carter and younger brother of Clary. He goes along with his father's strict rules, but after getting close with Hunter Bradley and watching him race Motocross, he begins to rebel slightly like his older sister. * Ivonne Coll '''as Marisol Flores: The mother of Catalina and grandmother of Clary, who lives with them. She is a caring woman who encourages her grandchildren to never give up on their dreams and do whatever makes them happy. * '''AJ Cook as Patricia Hanson: Mother of Tori and an RN working Blue Bay General Hospital. * Robbie Magasiva as Porter Clarke: Shane's successful older brother. Episode List Trivia Misc. * Josie Loren (Clarissa Carter) and Shay Mitchell (Daphne Bradley) also portray main characters in the Twilight/PJO crossover "Angel of the Mist". Loren portrays Rowan Swan, the demigoddess half-sister of Bella Swan, and Mitchell portrays Cameron Black, the older sister of Jacob and also a wolf shapeshifter. * In Power Rangers history, this would be the first incarnation to have a female Blue and Black ranger, and to not have a Pink nor White Ranger as part of the core team. * Ninja Storm is the first incarnation that does not have any interaction with any Rangers or characters from a previous incarnation, however as part of the ''No Ordinary Ranger'' universe, it is mentioned by Daphne that she was told of a previous Ranger who was also a mermaid. ** However, the characters in Black Fire and Violet Thunder will team-up with a later incarnation of Power Rangers in the Dino Thunder: Return of the Mermaid Ranger, which features veteran Rangers from the NOR trilogy; Tommy Oliver and Emma Gilbert. * Instead of one uniformed morphing call, this season has three separate ones; "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form." (for Shane, Clary, Tori, and Dustin), "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form." (for Hunter, Blake, and Daphne), and "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form." (for Cam) Episode Trivia Prelude to a Storm * The main characters are introduced doing their respective sports of choice; Tori's a surfer, Shane's a skateboarder, Clary's a gymnast, and Dustin's a motocross racer. ** This isn't the first time Josie Loren has played a character that was into competitive gymnastics, She starred in Make It or Break It which was all about a group girls training to become Olympic Gymnasts. * Once in their Wind Ninja Academy uniforms, the colors foreshadow their respective Ranger colors (Red for Shane, Blue for Tori, Black for Clary, and Yellow for Dustin) * While at Storm Chargers, it's revealed that the Rangers are also in High School, as Tori and Clary are shown doing homework. * There are hints in this episode that the Power Rangers were fictional previously, when Dustin talks about them, Tori tells him to "lay off the comic books", and when the four are presented with the Wind Morphers, Dustin says that he knew that Power Rangers were real. * This marks the appearance of the first ever female Blue and Black Rangers * It is also the first appearance of the Wind Power Weapons. * This episode shows that Shane and Clary are in a relationship, making them the first characters to be an established couple before becoming Rangers. There's No "I" In Team Beauties and the Beach Looming Thunder Heartbreak Harbor Category:Power Rangers fanfiction Category:Mina's Stories Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:H20 fanfiction